oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Resh'Od Argith
History Born in the city of Methobranza deep under the Teln Mountains. Resh was born minor noble male within the fourth family of Methobranza. When he reached the age of 75 he was sent to the above-world as part of his coming to adulthood. Shortly after reaching the surface his raiding band came across what appeared to be a frail, lone Teln Elf camping. Unfortunately for this small raiding party, this lone Teln Elf was not as weak as they had thought. Within seconds the majority of the group was dead only Resh'Od being left alive due to his childhood "friend" being in the way of a beam of darkness that was meant for Resh. The Teln Elf decided to have mercy on the young drow and made him unconscious and taking him to his home near Haven. At first Resh was un-cooperative, fighting with the old elf, and trying to break free from his captivity. For ten years he fought, only to be placed back into submission and bound to perform menial household tasks. After those initial ten years, a young elf roughly the same age as Resh'Od came across the drow as he was scrubbing a wall. Shortly after that initial encounter the two young males swiftly became fast friends. Getting into all kinds of mischief together. One such night of mischief they snuck into the Head of the Households study. WHile in the study they discovered various books about the God Zon-Kuthon and his teachings. For years they would sneak into the study and read and practice those teachings. On one of those nights, they finally decided it was time to preform a minor ritual to summon one of Zk's Kytons to the material plane. Together the two boys, Resh and Elric, performed this ritual. Sadly for them, Elric was not strong enough in willpower and the arcane arts to stop the kyton for escaping their barrier to hold her. Seeing potential in the two boys. This kyton decided it best to manipulate them and teach them more about the shadow-plane. Whilst Elric took more to arcane arts, Resh had a knack for the shadows themselves, and the Kyton woman began teaching him how to use it's power within the material plane. He learned quickly, and with his innate abilities to call forth shadows, he could disappear easily being nigh impossible to find within those shadows. He learned from her for years and years. Finally, with the elder elf gone, to an unknown location, and his dearest friend Elric taking the title of head of the family. Resh'Od Argith was let loose into the world to carry out missions for the Dresden family, and his own aspirations. Appearance Whilst not in disguise he keeps his hair short. When not in his battle wear, he wears a red tunic with a deep grey lining. When disguised he generally makes himself to look like a Teln Elf, roughly 140 years old, with deep brow hair. He wears a yellow tunic with a blue lining. Personality Mischievous at times Resh is not one to shy away from pranking people. Neither, is he afraid to make someone angry to goad them into attacking him. Relishing the joy of the kill. Friends Elric Earl Liennah Madrigal Enemies Phenlil Argith - Third male in the Argith Family Aspirations To carry out assassination missions for the Dresden Family and anyone else that may know of his primary occupation. One of his major goals and to head back to Methobranza and with his new-found abilities and hunt down Phenlil Aright, his older brother, and torturer him for what will feel like an eternity for this older brother.Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active